Christmas in Konoha
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Years after the events in "Silk and Scandal", the Uchiha and Uzumaki gang gather on Christmas Eve. Love, holiday cheer and gratitude is in the air.


**Takes place years after "Silk and Scandal". I'd had thought of this for awhile but didn't yet make time because of current fics and issues. I also realize the title is common for several Christmas-themed Naruto, but it's perfect.**

 **Short, sweet, for Itachi, Hanaru and gang, and in time for the holidays. :D Of course, she is mine (and my friend's), while the rest of the Naruto gang and all property belongs to Masashi Kishimoto himself.**

It took a maximum of two years to rebuild Konoha after the attack from the Akatsuki.

Suna helped them back on their feet even though they did have enough to take care of themselves. And it took a hella time, too. Plus, everyone participated in the effort. The scar was the same on everyone, and people they knew and loved died because of Pain and his cohorts. Hanaru Uchiha could list off several without being in precise order. They were people near and dear to herself, her husband, brother and their significant others.

Her and Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina, and later their grandfather Jiraiya. Grandma Tsunade had been in a coma in the ravage, but she pulled out after a year and ended happily with Orochimaru, head of the local institution and an old friend of her and her husband. They were both still alive and well for maybe a few more years.

Ino and Shikamaru's fathers were also among the victims who gave their lives, staying behind on the day the bomb went off on their beloved town.

Sasori and Deidara - two members of Akatsuki who were best friends of her husband's, and forced in because what they'd loved was used against them. They were shot down on the day they were tried, which was also when Pain broadcasted the day he would come for all of them. And so was Toneri Oosutsuki, Itachi's hated thorn in his side for the longest time, who had put his big boy pants on for that day and ended up giving his life to make up for everything.

Finally, there was also Mayor Kakashi Hatake and Fugaku, her father-in-law. There were no needed words for either of them; to dwell on it cut her and Itachi up because his father had been responsible for bringing them together, and Kakashi was a good man willing to do anything it took to protect them all - if that meant getting in line of the blast. He was one of the few wounded right away, but took a while to fight for his life before dying.

 _"Although we had our differences, I am still proud of him and Sasuke. My boys are what I expected of my sons - and my greatest regret is to never see my grandchildren."_ Those were Fugaku Uchiha's last words. His wife, Mikoto, could not stop crying over the loss of her husband. The impact hit the Uchiha family as strongly. By grandchildren, Fugaku meant the one Sakura was carrying - her and Sasuke's second child that would make it to term, their previous miscarried when a captured Akatsuki exploded under examination - as well as the one that Hanaru and Itachi would eventually have in the next year if it wasn't planned.

To have children in midst of rebuilding their town was extremely nerve-wracking. They'd all lost their old homes and had to start from scratch all over again. Even the elderly felt too old to rebuild again; so many of them moved back in with their families for support. And the children of all ages had to cry over the toys they lost, everything their loved ones gave them, and their dreams would have to begin anew. As for all the adults - need she say more?

The business she founded with her brother and best friend, _Jōnetsu,_ had to begin all over again as well. At least everyone was smart to save important documents, themselves included. This corporation, based on the loss of her parents, was one of the smallest gestures that the residents of Konoha and everyone outside depended on.

There was no need to explain further on the relief effort in rebuilding everything, but the exhaustion, sweating and bleeding was all worth it. And it was a miracle Hanaru, Sakura and then Hinata never lost their children.

Hinata and Naruto were supposed to marry on the beach with everything planned, but what the Hyuuga had in her planner's guide didn't follow on everything due to circumstances, but the cake was baked thanks to help of the Akimichis, sticking to Hinata's description. She also couldn't afford the dress she'd selected at the time, but one had been given to her in the relief. It was simpler than she'd wanted, but it was perfect for the early summer when they decided to move up the date in the mess. Intricately crocheted lace with wide straps and a subtly plunging neck, it flowed around her body when the breeze picked up.

Hanaru had made a headband and earrings for her best friend, and when they went back to what was left of their flat, it was a miracle that they'd survived. The pearls looked like winter berries which popped in the ears and glossy black hair. It wasn't what Hinata planned, but she loved Naruto, he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

The wedding was also in time. Hinata announced that day she was pregnant.

Later that year, Hanaru would find out she, too, was having her and Itachi's first baby.

Now all three couples had beautiful children of their own. First born had been Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Sarada. Her uncle and aunt - Hanaru and Itachi - were so in love with her, but maybe her husband was even more.

Naruto and Hinata also had Boruto, and a few years later, Himawari was born.

Last of all: Ren was Hanaru and Itachi's pride and joy. His name was also reserved for a girl, but its meaning had more significance than just the gender itself. He was named for the water lily, symbolic of rebirth and divinity. It wasn't long before all their friends would settle down and have children of their own.

Life seemed to be back on track by the time Konoha was reconstructed and with greater defenses than before if anyone thought to attack them the way Akatsuki did again. Perhaps their children in the new generation wouldn't have to experience what they did. Hanaru could only keep her fingers crossed and hope for the best. It was best to live in the present instead of worrying too much about the uncertain future.

~o~

Garland draped the bannisters.

The tree was splashed with red, green, gold and silver, and touches of red and white origami cranes - made by his son, his nephew and nieces together - ending with dripping crystal icicles and snowflakes.

Snow was sprayed on every window, even when it was snowing outside.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was happy to be home. His wife was cooking while they waited for their guests to arrive. Naruto, Hinata and their children, as well as Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada, and Mikoto. The day before was the Christmas party at the mayor's office which was their chance before they would all go their separate ways for their families. Even a handful of the guys would celebrate by getting drunk and picking up women from the local bar. Those were his days before he met his wife, with the exception of sleeping with a random female.

 _Christmas 1915_ was one of the songs he and the others had to sing together that evening at the party, for its importance was ever fresh as the time it was sung. During the first World War when the French, British and German ceased firing and walked past their trenches to meet for the one night and day - Christmas Eve and Day - to exchange food and gifts, buried the dead and returned prisoners, proposing a truce for that one day before the next was back to guns and death. That one time was only because of the need to rest and recover before the enemy, the number of soldiers remaining, but it was also symbolic of a moment of peace halfway through one of the most violent times in history.

After Kakashi died in the Akatsuki rampage, he tried to turn down the position of mayor before election, but the people wanted no one but him. They saw him strong and trustworthy. He was the kind of leader they needed. Itachi didn't want the position because all his life, he'd taken the law firm torch up in his family name - whereas his younger brother pursued the medical field - until Hanaru, the one he never would have been with if not for his father, helped open his eyes. He met her the first time at Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, when the garter and bouquet were both caught. A fantastic way to meet, correct?

Tenzou Yamato was invited back to spend the holidays with his ex-wife and daughter, whilst Shisui, Kisame and the rest were heading to the bar and he himself went straight home to his wife and son, twelve-year-old Ren. His boy was on Christmas break and was probably doing whatever he did best: online media, video games with his friends for the day, but he'd better be home in time for dinner, or else.

Itachi knew he wasn't a terrible father; he was firm but fair. Ren deserved to not follow the Uchiha path, unless he wanted to make the choice himself, so in short: father knew what was best for his son. Which also meant that he would ask the school, or even Sarada, to keep an eye on him to make sure his pride and joy wasn't making a disgrace of himself. Control was one of his personal aspects harder to die.

Sometimes he could have sworn he saw some resentment in the boy's eyes despite the respect for his father.

When he drove home in the snow, he passed the "trees" that lined the streets and in the parks - all vivid colors for festivity. He gave a smile at the sight, then to the empty passenger seat that included his gifts for Hanaru and Ren tonight.

Just as he arrived home on Christmas Eve, he could hear Hanaru's spring bird voice as she busied herself in the kitchen: _"I saw three ships come sailing in, on Christmas day, on Christmas day. I saw three ships come sailing in on Christmas day in the morning..."_

Itachi stayed where he was as he watched her put the turkey in the oven, ready to be started at early dawn tomorrow. The sight of her still took his breath away. She could survive in a sweat set, or a t-shirt and jeans, and he would still love her, but she would insist on the way she was now, but it was a familial and sacred holiday with family and friends coming. Hanaru Uchiha selected a sparkling gray-gold blouse and green velvet pants. Her hair was braided and accented with a couple combs with sweet wintry blossoms; a burst of starlight crystals hung in her ears, dangling with a faceted green jewel. Fourteen years of marriage didn't yet put a damper on needing the woman he loved and had a blessed son with.

"Evening, Mrs. Uchiha," he purred, coming up behind her and nibbling her ear. She squeaked and almost knocked the pan which had the crab on boil. _Seasonal seafood - how delicious._

"And you, _Mayor_ Uchiha," she returned, "should let me go before I burn us all like this guy!"

Chuckling, Itachi released her and inhaled the heavenly aroma. Knowing their brothers and their women, they would be bringing ramen noodles, sweet treats, rice and other assortments as their means to give back, along with the presents to exchange tonight. Tomorrow was the day for the children to enjoy opening ALL their gifts from under the tree. "Where is our boy?"

She laughed and put the lid back over the food to finish. "He's doing what he does best. And if you're wondering, we spent today gathering gifts for the others. You're going to love what I got you, darling." She batted her lashes flirtatiously at him.

"Well, in that case," Itachi drawled, "you'll love what I have for you both. And it is a perfect celebration of fourteen years of no regrets and accomplishments we endured together in the turbulent times and the smooth roads."

Her eyes sparkled.

Footsteps sounded, announcing their preteenager was coming. "When's dinner going to be ready, Mom?" Ren looked just like his father, except his dark hair was cropped to reach the nape of his neck, and his bright blue irises belonged to his mother.

"When your aunts, uncles and cousins come," his mother answered firmly but smiling. And on par, the doorbell rang. Itachi stared in that direction before looking down at himself and seeing the red dress shirt, black tie and slacks, before deciding freshening up was out of the question.

~o~

Crab was a perfect treat in winter, but tomorrow was turkey day. This holiday was first brought to their lands by Christian missionaries, celebrated by those of the faith. What made things interesting for young girls was the birth of Christ himself, for it sparked their need to be involved with anything to do with children. In fact, infants in Japan never slept in a cradle, so the fact Jesus slumbered in one fascinated them; eventually, the custom from Western cultures was adopted.

Homes were decorated traditionally like much of the western world, but then it was cleaned out by New Year's Eve. And this being important for the new year arriving, the man of the house himself would lead the way in marching about the house to ward off any evil spirits who would rot their luck, even throwing dried beans in every corner for all the good luck they needed.

 _Yeah, we always need more than we think. Just like we did the year of the attack so many years ago._

And Santa Claus was the deity Hoteiosho, though he was depicted with having eyes on the back of his head. Hanaru could imagine foreigners laughing their heads off at knowing St. Nick having an extra set of eyes, and others being mildly disturbed.

She was in such a jovial mood that day when she received the news a week before in terms of _Jōnetsu'_ s holiday treasures. Among was a set of four brooches consisting of a gift box, a candy cane, a pair of bells, and a stocking. All were made of gold, red and set with mistletoe and Swarovski crystals. The next set were earrings and a necklace fashioned into the Star of Bethlehem, made with love and fiery in its science. The holidays were always hectic as lovers, parents and spouses purchased nonstop at affordable bargains.

It was also this time she would give her loving husband a gift of time.

It was personally made from her brain. Since Hinata had Boruto and then Himawari, she didn't come into the store as often as she used to, and both Sarada's parents remained at the hospital. Which meant that she and Ren - whose parents were also away during the day except weekends - would often be with their grandmother Mikoto or with their Aunt Hinata and cousins. But each child dealt with having their parents not around in their own way.

Sarada didn't hate her parents, but she did miss them when sometimes she would go without seeing either of them.

Boruto was resentful that his father didn't "pay attention" to him, his mother and sister, which was what his mother and Hanaru tried to tell him: he should be happy his father was alive unlike when Naruto lost his own father. And his aunt Hanaru was Naruto's older sister, so of course she had been there when it happened. Himawari also wished she could see her father more.

Ren? He didn't mind, so he enjoyed having the house to himself, but he could only get his hopes so high. Hanaru enjoyed putting up little spy cameras everywhere - excluding her son's room - for blackmail material in case he would think to throw a party with friends.

When they all arrived, it was a full house without being crazy and having all the children screaming.

"Oh, it's beautiful - and you both!" a happy Mikoto in a fringed crimson sweater gushed, taking them both into a hug, then letting them go to greet her grandson who was just coming in. This left everyone to kiss and embrace each other. Hanaru was happy to make her brother's whiskered cheeks blush, and he also looked so adorable in that Christmas sweater; what also surprised her was that Sasuke donned one of his own, but they had different designs. Naruto's was etched with a tree and twinkling lights, Sasuke's a snowman and snowflakes. Plus, they were carrying some brightly wrapped passages, and it wouldn't be specifically too many from each person to everyone, since Christmas was always traditionally the best day to give. They were here tonight to enjoy each other's company.

Hinata and Sakura - her two best friends. The pinkette's black dress was printed with lush red roses, and in her ears were the stars released from _Jōnetsu._ Hinata chose to be in a charcoal dress with a keyhole neck, and silver trees hanging in her hair. There were more presents in their arms as well. "The food is still in the car," Hinata told her, which Sakura volunteered to head back out with her mother-in-law. _The mother-in-law we share._

As predicted, rice, noodles, miso and dumplings were brought, and dinner was scrumptious before their bellies were filled to satisfaction, and presents were opened.

Mikoto's eyes flashed as brightly as the crystalline lotus candle she pulled from the box.

Boruto just about had a field day when he opened to show a brand new set of his favorite ninja Nintendo game. "Ren, we gotta play this after!" he told his cousin who agreed with a calm nod and broad signature Uchiha smirk.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he withdrew a scarf - a red scarf like the one he used to wear when he was younger, until bullies wrecked it - but Hinata had been the one to stitch it back together after so many years. The wait was worth it.

Sakura let a tear slip when she opened the box to find the necklace that looked like it was made for the leading lady of a love story - three medallions centered with an emerald of the cut, surrounded by brilliant diamonds, suspended on a chain of freshwater pearls.

"Hn...I really needed this," Sasuke said sarcastically when he pulled out the silk-like navy turtleneck, earning laughs from everyone.

What Hinata received from her husband was something rare and exquisite just like their love. "Naruto," was all she could get out when he slipped that ring around her right ring finger. Ten oval-shaped tanzanite glimmered amid swirling silver.

The kids were enthusiastic at their presents: Sarada got herself a science kit, Himawari a beautiful new Japanese princess doll, and Ren submerged himself in an exciting set of binoculars which shocked his mother, but his father chuckled and said that boys would be boys with whatever they spied on from afar.

Hanaru's breath was taken away at the beautiful bracelet when her husband fastened it around her right wrist, after she moved her favorite one to the other because he told her that his gift would clash with her wedding ring. The hint might have given it away anyway. But the blue gemstones ringed with white and wrapped around her delicate wrist reminded her of the famed Hope Diamond. "It's beautiful," she told him with a kiss, to which he replied back, and then she seized this opportunity to fasten his gift around his left wrist: a brand new watch with a shiny black leather band, and the face itself was onyx mother-of-pearl with hardened steel features.

Seeing this, Itachi's eyes shone. "...as time withstood," he intoned, his words an echoing resonance of a long, painful past not present.

 _Yes... we've all withstood time._

While the kids were elsewhere enjoying their first gifts for the night until tomorrow morning, the adults gathered in the living room and enjoyed finely aged red wine before the fireplace Itachi and Sasuke both did the honors of lighting. Mikoto blushed at the sight of all the couples holding onto each other and kissing to the toast - all the while silently missing her husband.

"Merry Christmas, and a very Happy New Year."

 **In other versions of mine (the Uchiha oneshot series and the Night Flowers Saga), Ren Uchiha, son of Itachi and Hanaru, is three years older than Sarada and Boruto, but this time around he is the youngest of the three by some months. A little change like that never hurts anyone, right?**

 **I was listening to wonderful, traditional Christmas songs, and among was the Celtic Thunder version of "Christmas 1915" as well as "I Saw Three Ships" by Orla Fallon. You should even hear Celtic Woman's "Little Drummer Boy" (which is tops of my favorite holiday songs).**

 **Reading up on Christmas traditions in Japan really drew me in. There wasn't a lot, but it was very clear. :D And why was I not surprised to learn the "strange" version of Santa?**

 **Reviews appreciated, and Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
